The Other Side
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: Matt knows what he has to do to protect his family and release the trapped spirits. He burns the house down but he isn't alone. Jonah stays by his side and they face the ghosts together until it's over and they're finally free. Bromance b/w Jonah and Matt. Could also be seen as light slash, but not intended as such.


The Other Side

.

So this was completely random and typed out in like an hour so it's not good and it also hasn't been beta's by anyone. I just bought this movie and this scene wouldn't get out of my head so I just started typing and this is the result.

.

.

Matt stalked towards the house, ignoring the pain in his body as he hefted the axe and slammed it into the closed door. He heard Wendy scream and had to push away the guilt. He didn't want to scare them but he didn't have time to explain. He managed to break down the door and he followed after Wendy as she pushed his brother through the house ahead of her, trying to keep him safe.

"Matt!" She screamed pleadingly as he continued towards her, raising the axe again. She stumbled into the wall before falling to the side, arms raised to protect her. "Matt, please! Matt!" Matt slammed the axe into the wall three times before the wood fell apart enough for him to see inside the wall. Dead, milky eyes stared out at him from a body long expired. He dropped the axe and yanked Wendy up by her arm, grabbing hold of his brother's jacket hood as he dragged them to the front door.

"Out! Get out! Don't let them come back in and whatever you do don't let them put the fire out!" He shouted at Wendy as he made sure they were all outside.

"What about you?" She asked, trying to keep the door open as he pushed it close.

"I'm already dead," he snapped harshly, finally managing to slam the door shut. He locked it, ignoring the sound of them banging on the windows and screaming his name desperately. He blocked the entrances before he began to hack at the walls again. Bodies tumbled out, scarred and preserved, piling on top of each other. Matt looked around him, overwhelmed before he took a deep breath. He saw Jonah in the corner and they stared at each other for a second before an image of flames was inserted into his head. He nodded at Jonah and went to collect every flammable liquid in the house and a box of matches.

He drenched the bodies with the liquids, making sure to splash some on the walls and doors. He lit a match, looking at the flame for a moment before he dropped it resolutely onto the dead bodies. They ignited instantly and Matt turned away to break some of the wooden chairs into smaller pieces, tossing them into the growing fire. He groaned as agony spiked through his body. He hurt so much and it was so hot. He dropped to his knees, hands fisted in his hair as he grunted. He pulled his jacket and shirt off in one motion, before continuing to break the furniture.

Once he was done with that he took the tin container that held the pictures and opened it, looking through them before tossing them into the fire, he took the smaller tin of eyelashes and dumped those onto the pile of burning corpses. He watched them burn before dropping to his knees again. He bent forward, placing his arms on the ground as his body arched in pain. He screamed and screamed needing to get it all out. A hand on his shoulder had his head snapping up. Jonah was kneeling in front of him.

"Don't worry," Matt panted. "We'll set them free." Jonah looked at him worriedly. He pointed to the door. Matt shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you," he snapped. Jonah motioned more frantically, pulling on Matt's arm as he tried to lift him.

"No!" Matt shouted. "I won't leave you here alone, Jonah. We're supposed to do this, you and me, together. Us two dead boys. I won't leave you." Jonah cupped his face gently, staring pleadingly into Matt's eyes.

"P-pl-eas-se," Jonah rasped, the only word he managed to speak this whole time. Matt closed his eyes, resting his sweaty forehead against Jonah's burnt one.

"Now what kind of friend would that make me?" He asked softly, because they had become friends. It was hard not to when you were viewing each other's entire lives through memories.

"A-ali-ive," Jonah answered. Matt opened his mouth to respond when they were suddenly surrounded by the ghost of the people who had been used in the ritual. They formed a circle around the two males, Matt trying to avoid contact with them and Jonah hovering protectively. The ghosts raised their hands, reaching out to touch Matt. Matt shouted as their hands landed on him, agony like he'd never felt coursing through his body for what felt like an eternity before it stopped. Matt collapsed the pain too much for him as he lost consciousness. Jonah watched him sadly until a crash made him look away. Matt's mother slammed into the door, forcing it open enough for her to wiggle through.

"Matt!" She screamed when she saw him, lying motionless on the ground. She ran forward and a beam from the ceiling fell, blocking the door. She wrapped her arms around Matt and tugged him over tp a corner that the fire hadn't yet reached.

She began to pray and Jonah watched on invisibly as she ran her fingers through Matt's hair, crying softly. Jonah shuffled closer, hesitantly reaching out and touching Matt's cheek with his fingertips.

Suddenly Jonah was in a cemetery. He looked around in surprise, reaching out to touch a headstone. He blinked in surprise at the unmarked hand that was where his should be. He moved his hand and the unblemished hand moved with him. He reached up to touch his face and was excited when he felt no burns.

"What happened?" He asked aloud and then smiled at being able to talk.

"Jonah?" Jonah turned at his name and blinked in surprise.

"Matt," he smiled at the other male as he made his way over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know," Matt said looking around. "Where is here?"

'Matt! Breathe, Matt! You can't leave, I can't lose you!' A woman's voice drifted through the cemetery.

"Mom?" Matt called in confusion as the two boys looked around. Jonah turned back to Matt.

"Matt, I'm dead. If we're both here…" he hesitated and Matt's eyes widened in realization.

"I died?" He breathed.

"I don't think you did, but you're close. You aren't as…solid looking as I am," Jonah observed. Matt's form flickered at the edges and he nodded. "You might be able to go back, Matt."

"What about you?" Matt demanded. Jonah smiled sadly.

"I can finally move on, I guess," Jonah murmured softly.

"I already told you I won't leave you alone, Jonah," Matt sighed. Jonah stared at him for a moment before pulling the other boy into a hug.

"Thank you, Matt. You helped set me and the others free and you showed me what it's like to have a friend. I won't ever forget that, but you're time isn't up yet. You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine, but you can't just leave your family behind. They still need you," Jonah whispered. Matt reached up to hug Jonah back, hands fisting in the back of his shirt.

"I'll miss you," he whispered. Jonah smiled.

"I know. I'll watch over you," he said softly. Matt nodded against his shoulder.

"I know." They pulled apart and Matt stared at Jonah who smiled at him. Matt closed his eyes and could feel himself fading.

"We'll see each other again Matt, I promise!" Jonah shouted before he was completely gone. Matt's eyes snapped open and he smiled back at the waving spirit.

"I'll hold you to that promise!" He shouted as the darkness engulfed him. He felt nothing for a moment before his world exploded in pain and noise. He opened his eyes as he gasped for air, his head in his mother's lap as his family knelt all around him. He was yanked into a group hug and he allowed it, still sucking down air as he smiled up at the sky, rain falling onto his face as he spoke.

"Thanks, Jonah," he whispered. "I'll see you on the other side."


End file.
